


Forjando un Futuro

by Nikiitah



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikiitah/pseuds/Nikiitah
Summary: Saga quiere forjar un futuro al lado de Milo, aunque sabe que en el camino debe pasar muchos obstáculos.30 Drabbles que cuentan la historia de ambos personajes. [SagaxMilo]





	1. Tiempo y Herida

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de comenzar:  
> Debo advertirles que iré publicando dos Drabbles por capítulo :3 este fic ya está terminado pero no sé cuando publicaré el siguiente cap (puede ser mañana o pasado) Hoy me dijeron que cortarían el inter hasta el 19, en caso de que aún tenga, mañana publico el segundo cap :D

30 DINNER

 

Saga x Milo

 

#1. Tiempo.

475 palabras | G

 

Ver a Milo con su semblante entorpecido mirando extrañado por todos lados le hizo recordar el tiempo que había compartido con él cuando era niño. El silencio que se había formado entre todos se quebró cuando los pasos torpes de los tacones de Acuario se escucharon, salpicando de paso los charcos de agua cristalizada donde ellos había resucitado. Durante unos segundos, Saga se debatió en ir o quedarse en el mismo lugar. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, en especial el muchacho a quien por trece años había hecho tanto daño. Por un instante se planteó que la mejor idea era quedarse como espectador de aquel conmovedor y a la vez extraño reencuentro. El cuerpo desnudo de Milo era solamente cubierto por el de Camus que ya estaba forrado con la armadura de la vasija mientras que el francés se permitía liberar gruesas lágrimas sobre su amigo.

 

Respiraba con dificultad cuando aquellos ojos turquesas conectaron con los suyos, hasta que al final una pequeña sonrisa amistosa Milo le permitió apreciar, logrando que el aire que no sabía retenía escapara. Aunque agradecía ese gesto, por lo menos sabía que Milo no guardaba rencor hacia él, pero eso no significaba que la duda había desaparecido.

 

Era consciente del castigo que Kanon había recibido por parte del muchacho y por un momento su cuerpo se empezaba a acostumbrar a la sensación de quince agujas clavarse en su piel, más al contrario de todo pronóstico no había pasado nada. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en Asgard apareció, ver aquellos brillantes turquesas perder su brillo al tener que enfrentar a Camus fue devastador y le causaba daño.

 

La relación de Acuario y Escorpio era dañina, desde que ellos cruzaron palabras por primera vez lo había predicho. Es por eso que sintió un gran alivio cuando Arles lo envió a Siberia, y más al pelear en Asgard.

 

Pero se daba cuenta que no importaba cuanto intentara separarlos, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos volvieran a cruzar sus miradas. Era un lazo que no podía romper con facilidad.

 

Una sonrisa apareció por fin en su rostro. Y sin esperar un minuto más sacó su capa y se acercó con firmeza. Agachándose hasta llegar a la misma altura que Milo, cubrió la desnudez del muchacho, mientras que sentía una fulminante mirada hacia él.

 

—Bienvenido a casa.

 

—Creí que necesitabas más tiempo para pensar —respondió Milo agrandando su sonrisa— Me alegro que por fin decidieras acercarte a mí Saga.

 

—Siempre estoy cerca de ti.

 

La suave risa que brotó de sus labios fue suficiente para que la calidez llegara a su corazón.

 

Sí, él siempre estaría cerca de Milo. Sin importar de qué bando sirvan ambos, Saga nunca dejaría de vigilarlo.

Después de tanto tiempo, por fin podía estar en paz consigo mismo. Sus pecados solo fueron recuerdos amargos de su pasado.

 

 

#2. Herida.

500 palabras | G

 

— ¡Basta! ¡No sigas!

 

La desesperación que estaba tiñendo su dorado cosmo lo invadió. La tristeza y soledad que estaban rodeándolo le causaba un gran vacío que no supo cómo interpretar. Las palabras no le alcanzaban para tratar de calmarse a sí mismo ni los intentos del patriarca de comunicarse con sus compañeros.

 

—Milo… —susurró cuando llegó.

 

Cuando pisó el suelo del octavo templo, la orden dorada estaba quieta, incluso Camus el mejor amigo de Milo, se encontraba parado mirando hacia la entrada del recinto. Pensó en gritarle por no hacer nada al respecto al igual que a todos sus compañeros, sin embargo a acercarse el miedo pintaba su rostro. En los siguientes segundos pudieron escuchar los gritos del joven que parecía retorcerse del dolor. Su cosmo alterado había formado una barrera y Saga ahí entendió porque nadie hizo algo.

 

Todos apretaban sus manos en puños sintiendo la impotencia de no poder hacer algo al respecto y ayudarlo cuando por fin el silencio volvió. La barrera aún seguía intacta pero eso no le impidió seguir caminando hasta que cruzó –con algo de dificultad- y al hacerlo la enorme cantidad de cosmo era abrumador.

 

—Milo —pensó yendo hacia las habitaciones privadas.

 

Agarrando su pecho con fuerza y todo sudoroso, lo había encontrado.

 

—Es una pesadilla —dijo Shaka a través de su mente.

 

—Ahora si puedes hablar —reclamó con molestia.

 

—No te confundas Géminis. Al verte cruzar fue un milagro, supongo que Milo te quería dentro de su templo.

 

—Solo yo puedo calmarlo… ya entiendo.

 

Saga ya no escuchó si Shaka le contestó, sin embargo empezó a caminar decidido hacia el inconsciente muchacho se encontraba y tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Milo. Para sus ojos aún seguía siendo aquel niño que le recordaba la poca humanidad que tenía cuando era Arles, el único que podía desarmarlo con una sola mirada, rompiendo cada una de sus barreras.

 

— ¿Qué te está teniendo en ese estado? —Dijo con cautela, como si temiera herirlo— Camus está contigo, tus compañeros también. Yo regresé para cuidar tus pasos, acaso… ¿aun tienes una herida abierta?

 

Dejó la última palabra flotando cayendo en cuenta de aquel detalle que se negaba a aceptar, Saga recordaba cada herida que le hizo a Milo como Arles y como hasta el mismo Camus lo hacía con cada egoísta decisión que tomaba.

Recuerda que también había algo importante, una herida que no se podía cicatrizar tan rápido pero que él estaba dispuesto a cocer.

 

—Te fallé en el pasado, pero quiero seguir adelante ¿esa es tu filosofía, no? Enséñame que yo… No, que todos aún podemos aprender del pasado para hacerlo. Es por eso que te necesito. Despierta.

 

Al terminar de hablar pudo sentir el cuerpo de Milo relajarse y el cosmo agresivo y abrumador desaparecer al igual que la barrera. Dando paso a un angustiado Camus que le hizo a un lado para abrazar a Milo, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y besarlas con añoranza.

 

Milo estaba devuelta, al igual que él.


	2. Lluvia y Pelea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saga quiere forjar un futuro al lado de Milo, aunque sabe que en el camino debe pasar muchos obstáculos.  
> 30 Drabbles que cuentan la historia de ambos personajes. [SagaxMilo]

#3. Lluvia.  
500 palabras | G

Los días de lluvia nunca eran sus favoritos, siempre le recordaban al Santuario oscuro que el mismo creó donde la desesperación se podía escuchar a gritos por cada rincón. Recuerda como todos se agachaban temerosos cuando él –en compañía de los dorados- pasaba para cerciorarse de que ninguno se alzara en su contra. Fragmentos de su vida que solo se han quedado como dolorosos recuerdos.  
Tomó su ropa y empezó a vestirse, queriendo ver si el panorama había cambiado un poco de lo que alguna vez vivió.

Bajo el techo de su templo, podía observar detalladamente cada rincón de lo que ofrecía la vista. Aunque había sido solamente una pequeña vista se percató de lo que había cambiado todo. Extendió su mano para poder sentir como la salada agua caía sintiendo un leve cosquilleo que le hizo sonreír. En medio de la estancia, a unos metros, había un joven que mantenía su atención fija en la ancha espalda de Saga.

— ¿Piensas pasar? —rompió el silencio Saga sin siquiera cohibirse por su presencia.

—No —respondió. Saga podía escuchar como las botas de la armadura chocaban contra el frío pavimento, deteniéndose hasta quedar a su altura— Recuerdo que solías regañarme cuando arrastraba a todos bajo la lluvia.

—Eras demasiado impulsivo y siempre querías darme la contra en todo —dijo sin evitar sonreír por el recuerdo— Aún lo sigues haciendo.

— ¿En serio? —Sonrió— No lo creo.

—Lo acabas de hacer Milo.

La risa que escuchó a continuación fue tan refrescante como la misma lluvia. Siendo una sorpresa al sentir el peso de éste sobre su brazo. Saga lo miró de reojo por instinto, pero Milo no lo miraba. Un tenue sonrojo se había pintado en sus mejillas que se camuflaban por la oscuridad del cielo, mientras que sus ojos cielo aún estaban fijos en el exterior. La mano de Milo también intentó tocar las gotas de lluvia, pero en vez de quedarse fuera del templo tocó la suya dando un suave apretón.  
Giró para verlo con sorpresa al igual que Milo, conectando sus esmeraldas contra turquesas.

—Gracias —se animó a decir Milo, Saga no necesitó preguntar a qué se refería. Ya lo sabía.

—Ya lo dije… siempre estoy cerca de ti.

—Demasiado cerca —contrarrestó sacando una sonrisa misteriosa del otro. La distancia se cerraba a igual que el dolor que la lluvia le producía.

— ¿Qué tan cerca?

—Como si fueras mi propia sombra —apretando su mano tiró de ésta hasta tener su cuerpo cerca y poder sujetar con la otra el cuerpo de Milo.

Lo que ocurrió después le pareció tan maravilloso que creyó haberse quedado dormido en la bañera, pero los labios de Milo eran suaves y su cuerpo se acomodaba perfectamente contra el suyo. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó por primera vez disfrutar de aquel sentimiento que por tantos años huyó.

—Eres mío —susurró en medio del beso.

Abrazó con fuerza al menor temiendo que se escapara, mientras que Milo sonreía abiertamente volviendo a sentir la calidez de su corazón.

 

#4. Pelea.  
495 palabras | G

—Lo siento.

—No.

—Por favor, perdóname.

— ¡Ya te dije que no!

No podía culparlo, no cuando el responsable de aquella desconfianza era suya, y si se ponía a pensar con la cabeza fría se daría cuenta que cada vez que intentaba “remediarlo” empeoraba la situación. Camus le había comentado que lo mejor en estos casos era dejar que el malhumor se le pasara, pero Saga era impaciente, demasiado. Y sabía que no descansaría hasta que Milo perdonase su desconfianza. Pero ¿Cómo no desconfiar? Milo era muy deseado por sus compañeros e incluso por su “mejor amigo”; estaba en gran desventaja. Primero porque Camus lo conocía a la perfección, e incluso sabía sus gustos, segundo ¡Milo siempre hablaba de él! No soportaba siquiera la simple idea.

Y solo saber que estaban juntos, en el bosque, hacía que su lado oscuro volviera a resurgir. No estaba acostumbrado a que se negaran a sus peticiones, en especial Milo, que siempre aceptaba cada una de sus ideas, o disculpas, pero era consciente que se había excedido.  
Milo era orgulloso, y demasiado rencoroso. Defendía a sus amigos y era lógico que al ver que casi mataba a Camus por su ataque de celos iba a enojarse.

El tiempo que le tomó que aceptara salir con él –luego del beso- fue demasiado largo que dolía saber que todo su esfuerzo se estaba cayendo en pedazos por su culpa.

—Lo siento… —con una mano a la altura de su corazón miró directamente a los ojos del muchacho que aún mantenía la frente arrugada y los brazos cruzados. — Tengo miedo… —confesó con las mejillas tiñéndose de color escarlata— Camus es más joven, es tu mejor amigo y sé que en el momento que se confiese te reclame y tú vayas corriendo a sus brazos y…

— ¡Ya cállate Saga! —vociferó irritado, rodó sus ojos y dio media vuelta, caminando de regreso a la habitación que ahora compartían.

Saga lo siguió en silencio temiendo volver a enfadar a su temperamental novio. Cuando se detuvo, fue al ver a Milo sacar ropa del armario y además un par de colchas y una almohada. Por un momento el pánico invadió a su cerebro al saber el significado de eso; Milo se iría de Géminis.  
Muchos escenarios pasaron por su mente, y una de ellas era que se iría a Acuario. 

Su mente empezó a darle vuelta y sus manos se hicieron puños. El tono azul violáceo de su cabello empezó a oscurecerse; su personalidad maligna resurgía. Sin embargo, cuando Milo volteó y le tiró prácticamente todo volvió a la normalidad.

— ¿Qué…?

—Te vas a dormir con tu hermano. Si te atreves a entrar a la habitación te clavaré mis agujas en el trasero. ¿Entendiste?

—P-Pero…

A empujones, Milo decidió sacarlo de la habitación sin importar las quejas del otro. Al otro lado de la puerta el mayor deslizo su cuerpo por la puerta hasta sentarse en el suelo y sin evitarlo una sonrisa apareció en su labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! 
> 
> Gracias a todos por leer y aquellas personitas que comentaron :D no creí que gustara la pareja o que lo leyeran no saben lo feliz que me puso! Bueno no tengo mucho que decir sino que actualicé rápido! (algo extraño en mí xD) además que ando escribiendo los capítulos siguientes de los otros fics (esta vez quiero adelantarme para publicar :D)
> 
> ¿Alguien se quiere animar a seguirme por face? (sí! tengo página de Face xD ahí de paso publicaré mis dibujos y las portadas de cada fic y los futuros Doujinshis :D)
> 
> También tengo Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram, Pixiv (si desean seguirme les dejaré los links en la próxima actualización :3
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!  
> ¡Saludos! :D
> 
> ¡¡SOLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS!!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo!
> 
> Gracias a todos por leer :3
> 
> Esta sería la segunda-primera vez que manejo está pareja, ya que la primera vez (si se le puede llamar así) era más Saga recordando lo que pudo ser si estuviera con Milo (al final resultó un CaMilo) pero en este caso no hay Camus (bueno solo mención ) y se centra más en la relación de Saga y Milo (SaMilo o Miga como lo dijo mi prima xD) creo que este sería el multichapter (?) que ya está casi completo (fui veloz esta vez) . Por mientras ahora termino de escribir y corregir los otros fics :3 (Esta vez no prometo nada xD ya que suelo desaparecer por días XD) Pero sí trataré de escribir y volver más activa que nunca :3
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!  
> ¡Saludos! :D
> 
> ¡¡¡SÓLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS!!!


End file.
